transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
2034 Olympics: So You Think You Can Dance
Six Lasers - Grand Central Station - Space New York copied us. Honest! Grand Central Station slowly orbits the Six Lasers sun in a preplanned flight path that keeps it in as close of proximity to the other planets as possible. It serves as the central hub for all traffic, and is a major habitat for visitors who want a safe place to stay while checking out the attractions. A gleaming white beacon, the station has four main arms reaching out from a centralized cylindrical hub. Each arm is unique in the modules it it contains, though all have various antennas and docking ports jutting out at every angle. Several of the arms feature recent and ongoing construction. The station's interior is incredibly varied, able to service beings of every size and make. Even the gravity is modular. Habitat modules serve as gigantic hotels where one can check in. Recreation and theme park style attractions, including roller coasters, merry go rounds, bumper cars, and more exotic rides are available. Marketing is heavy here, as one cannot swing a Cassetticon without hitting a souvenir shop. Shuttles are available to every attraction that Six Lasers has to offer. For the lazy, the space station can be viewed here: http://images.wikia.com/transformers/images/8/85/Grandcentralspace.jpg Air Raid steps off a shuttle into a crowd of eager alien onlookers, with Sanguine in tow. He's got a big ugly welding scar across his chest, and he seems to be complaining about his fuel pump. "I really don't like this new one Sanguine, it makes weird sounds and it's nearly all digital. Maybe I can find the old one and you could... piece it back together?" he asks, stepping over smaller aliens that get in the way. Sanguine follows gamely behind Air Raid, tailrotor toes clacking audibly against the tarmac. "There's nothing wrong with digital." The doctor assures the Aerialbot. "It's more efficient, that's all. As for piecing the old fluid pump together, I read the report and it looks like a total rebuild." Sanguine glances at the assembled aliens for a brief moment, staying just behind Air Raid. "But, when I replace your chestplate I'll have a look, make sure everything is calibrated correctly." Hound is in the crowd, ready to cheer on his fellow Autobots! But his player is being drawn away by RL, so. Air Raid finger-quotes, "Efficient, psh. A'ight lets get in on this action, you're gonna' compete, right?" he grins, putting some swagger into his step as he crosses the station to find Jazz. "Of course you'd be here. We're toast, aren't we." Jazz looks up at Air Raid with a friendly grin "Of course I'm goin' be here. A musical olympic event hosted by my man Blaster? Can't miss it. As for being toast I would not be so pessimistic. The point is to have fun and give the crowd an entertaining evening." Rumble slouches against a railing. The stand, not the actual rail. His arms are crossed, one leg up, yes he is definitely one of the cool kids. A bored expression sits on his face as he looks over the Autobots here. His fingers drum as he goes over them one by one. He pauses when he sees Jazz, though. His blue visor gleams in prospect. "I feel like I need to do something to help the Autobots in their medal count besides fixing everyone up." Sanguine replies to Air Raid. She toe taps the ground a few times. "But it has been a long time. And..." The doctor looks up when they reach Jazz. "...Yes, we are definitely toast. Jazz! Do you need backup? A hype bot?" Sanguine suggests. Air Raid drifts off into his own practice routine which just involves a lot of shuffling. He catches sight of Rumble and makes the universal head-slicing gesture with his thumb. Jazz stares blankly at Sanguine for what seems like half-a-second...You know the grin that forms after a wild idea just took form. "Why yes Sanguine...I think I could use a partner for my final number." He chuckles a bit as he heads for the stage. Yeah sometimes good ideas can be scary depending on who came up with them. Grand Central Station has been vandalized. Well, maybe not really. But at least it looks that way. A particular section has been crowded off by spectators and lovers of music alike, as the huge crowd makes up the audience for what is to be the DANCE COMPETITION. Anyway, the awesome crowd is broken up by a small mini-stage that has a DJ booth on it and GINORMOUS speakers that look like they belong on Metroplex. The Voice of the Autobots: BLASTER is standing at the booth and has a cord jacked into his body to allow for his vocals to pour through the speakers of epicdom. "Attention! Attention! This is the Mech with Mad Respect comin' at you LIVE from Six Lasers: Pimp Central Station, haha!" Blaster's overly excited as anyone can see by the way he's waving his hands around. "We 'bout to get this dance party started like it ain't no tomorrow! So everybody that wants to get they dance on best get down here, pronto! Because by the time this is over, somebody's gonna' be SERVED!" Blaster turns his attention back to his turntables and skrika-skirka-scratches up a jaunty little tune whilst everyone gets over and ready to get their dance on. Rumble calls out, "Hey Everyone, look...That Oreobot's got the shakes, looks like he malfunctioned!" He pauses, a look of mock concern on his face, "Oh...wait...that was him dancin....sorry" He raises his hands, "Sorry, sorry, didn't know that, and nobody laugh." He points a finger warning the crowd, "Don't make fun of the disabled." Jazz listens to Blaster fire up the crowd and smiles oh yeah this is going to be fun. Make an event out of a party or a party out of an event. Win-Win. "Next year I need to con Ultra Magnus into signing up for this." Air Raid glares at Rumble. "It's aerial! AERIAL! Jeez." When Blaster makes the announcement, he shuffles his way over to the edge of the mini stage and starts stretching. "You mechs mock him, I bet Magnus could really rip it up." Americon suddenly busts into the area, shoving aside aliens! "STEP ASIDE, FRENCHMEN!" he cries, and he is clad in a lounge lizard jacket and slacks, complete with bell bottoms--and they're colored in red white and blue! He's also wearing shades! Yeah! "Americon is here to brutally torture and kill every single one of you... WITH DANCE!" He strikes a pose, pointing a finger in the air. "IN AMERICA!" Sanguine checks the lower actuators, flexing her knees and briefly balancing on the tips of her tailrotors before settling back down. Check the shoulder actuators. Good. "Just give me the signal." The doctor replies to Jazz with a slight nod. "As for Ultra Magnus...I'll make sure to oil his joints before he hits the floor." ''' Blaster says, "Attention! Attention! This is the Mech with Mad Respect comin' at you LIVE from Six Lasers: Pimp Central Station, haha! We 'bout to get this dance party started like it ain't no tomorrow! So everybody that wants to get they dance on best get down here, pronto! Because by the time this is over, somebody's gonna' be SERVED!" Jazz leaps onto the stage waving to the crowd. He signals Blaster to begin the song. His first choice of song is 'Rock this party by Bob Sinclair' (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WrkU56igkQ4). The song starts with on head bobbing "Everybody dance now!" Jazz starts the more fancy move which are some cross between a thrash metal mosh pit and break dancing. Moving on and inserting different styles along the song going through Saturday Night Fever and back to metal and break dancing and finishes on one knee with a stylish pose at the end of the stage. He poses a bit for the cameras playing the crowd like a veteran showman. The Autobot leaps off the stage and goes back behind the scene to prepare his next number. '''Combat: Jazz compares his Agility to 70: Success! Rumble chuckles as he steps out, "Hey Jazz! Someone told me somewhere you could move." He jerks a finger to Blaster, "Hope it was bettern that!" He jerks his thumb over to Americon, "He's not with me." With a laugh, he motions Americon over, "Is you supposed to be Ultra Magnus?" Must be the red white and blue. Rumble bobs to the tune, then looks over at Blaster, "Come on play it!" After a few beats, 'Weapon of Choice' starts playing in the background. "Like this, see?" He steps forward, actually showing his Cassettecon teammate a few steps. His moves are simple at first, sidling to the side, then forward, a sinous line of motion. "You got those fireworks set up? Use em!" His arms transform into his piledrivers as he bounces forwards once, then with a single slam of his fists...actually not damaging the ground for once, he slides backwards about twelve feet back into position next to Americon, his arms crossed. Combat: Rumble compares his Firepower to 70: Success! "Do I have fireworks set up!?" Americon says. "I practically invented them before the Chinese did... IN AMERICA!" And he transforms, and as per usual with him, his suit somehow accomodates his bird mode. So... he's now a lounge lizard bird. "YEAH eat this lack of light!" He launches a death blossom of rockets from his back, and they explode violently and brilliantly in the colors of the USA above him. "MY TURN!" Americon says when Rumble slides next to him, and transforms back into robot mode. James Brown's "Living in America" plays as he dances to it, occasionally doing a little fancy feet shuffling, spinning and arm flailing. And while he does this, rockets rain down around him. If he's lucky, he won't get hit by one and blow himself up. Combat: Americon compares his Agility to 80: Success! Americon is not hoisted by his own petard for once! Something has gone wrong with the universe! Air Raid can't help but bob a little on the sidelines as Jazz rocks the party. Rumbles moves earn a quirked optic ridge. That wasn't bad. But Americon's... holy slag. Raid shields his gaze from the blaze of the rockets and shakes his head. "Admittedly I'm better at air dancing but I think I could whoop a /tape/ or two. Blaster! I am a one mech team! TEAM WHITE DRAGON!" He slides onto the floor to the tune of http://youtu.be/LQtZ0ZsTW8c - Raid's style involves more shuffling and sliding than anything else, though he'll spring into the occasional handstand and CRANK DAT BATMAN. Combat: Air Raid compares his Agility to 60: Success! Rumble gives a grudging nod to Air Raid, though his gaze stays on Jazz. He pauses in his challenging gaze long enough to yell to Blaster, "Frenzy's louder!" Sanguine claps Air Raid on the shoulder as he clears the floor. "Good warmup!" She waits in the wings until she gets the call from her chosen song: "EMERGENCY: PAGING DR. BEAT!" (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TDzkAmwCo6Y) What follows is a tribute to the year that the Autobots awoke on Earth: 1984. Sanguine's routine is more of a pop mashup than the others, though lacking the flair that Americon put into his funkadelic show of puzzling patriotism. Coordinated lunges, a bit of rotor-flair, and just a hint of showmanship as the doctor lives up to her name a bit more than usual. What the performance lacks in technical prowess it makes up for with energy and theme. Blaster's hands are like machines as he works through track after track for each of these performers. He's got the crowd in the palm of his musical hands too, because they are rocking out as much as he is. So much music. So much great dancing. So much... awesome. "PRIMUS WHAAAAAAAT!" Blaster is throwing his hands up. "Everybody is beastin' right now! You can't tell me this ain't no REAL party, right? Come on, everybody! Let's kick this up another 'notch!" Blaster gets back to scratching the records as he spins himself towards the next songs. "Round Deuces! Go!" Jazz watches Rumbles display, not bad but Americon really put the extra effort in there. Jazz claps for the Decepticon in the spirit of Olympic fair-play and all. Air Raid is pretty impressive with good choice of music as well. "Nice going Raid!" He watches with a smile as his fellow Autobots have fun performing. Next up is Sanguine. "Fan of the 80s? A mech after my own equalizer haha." Jazz returns to the stage for his second number. He assumes a different stance pretty neutral to begin with. A small nod cues 'The a la menthe by La Caution' (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mr834Cs9ncs) The Dance moves are reminescent of Capoeira like in the clip. Jazz starts swaying left and right smoothly executing round kicks with grace. Switching on leg and the other,crouches, spins, rolls forward leaping into a cartwheel kick (vertical 360) lands back in a crouch, rollings back, rolls sideways, spins and returns to swaying before starting the next sequence. A couple of of one-handed handstand, flips and rolls later the song conlcludes and Jazz is right back on the spot he started. He grins and waves and heads back down to the contestant area to watch the 2nd round. Combat: Jazz compares his Agility to 80: Failure :( Rumble takes the stage back, he has to yell at the top of his processors, "Break out the lasers!" to Americon. The music dies down for a moment. IN THE FUTURE, NO ONE WILL DROP THE BASS... Rumble struts forward, and just as he gets into his groove... NO ONE WILL....CAN'T TOUCH THIS! He pauses, looking up at Blaster. No one can hear him, but almost assuredly he says the word "Really?" The music continues for a bit, then suddenly Rumble breaks into the best of the 90s. Still staring at Blaster, he hits the Running Man for about twelve struts. Most likely only Blaster can hear him complain, "At least do Bel Biv Devo next time!" When the Hammer slide comes up, he slips into it perfectly, his form actually vibrating as he does the shimmy. On a trimphant note, he hits the ground, turning his back to the contestants. Combat: Rumble compares his Firepower to 85: Success! Americon corrects Jazz, "I am a fan of AMERICA, in EVERY era, except that one era that was bad but even that one was still AMERICAN. Uh, anyway." He waits for Rumble to stop shaking the ground. "You're doing it wrong, Rumble, you're making everyone else dance!" He windmills as he tries to stay on his feet. "ANYWAY. AIR RAID. You say you can whip tapes easy?! WHIP THIS!" He begins dancing to American Woman (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qKgYCgjP_K4) and as befits the song, he keeps his pace slow, slowly shaking his tush and suchlike, shuffling towards Air Raid, then backing away with a hand dramatically extended, like he just realized there's something horrible about the Aerialbot and wants nothing to do with him. Combat: Americon compares his Agility to Air Raid's Agility: Failure :( Air Raid whistles for Sanguine, dem rotors. He tries to mimic her moves from the sidelines, annoying spectating aliens in the process. Jazz's praise makes him beam though he tries not to show it. Rumble's music choice is definitely appropriate. Americon challenges him! And it's an impressive little routine, even sassy. "Tch! Hup!" Back onto the stage he snap-and-rolls and cupid shuffles. Pop lock and drop! To the tune of http://youtu.be/op_PHOGcOlw - It's clear he digs the chiptunes and electronica. He rocks up on his toes, whips his limbs and spins right round baby right round. Combat: Air Raid compares his Agility to Americon's Agility: Failure :( Outrun is sitting in the stands among a crowd of various kind of aliens. He really seems to enjoy the show and keeps cheering for the other autobots, "THIS IS AWESOME! Go Sanguine, Go Air Raid, Go Jazz!!!" He's holding a huge and I mean huge popcorn bag in his hand and he seems to take a real pleasure throwing piece of popcorn behind Rumble and Americon's head while wait on the sideline, "BOOO! That's boring!" he throws some more at Rumble, "You call that dancing? I call it a crime against every living being! Disqualify him!" Sanguine raises both hands over her head to clap heavily for the other Autobots. The stage is once again clear, and Sanguine hopes up to try and capture some of the energy that Blaster is pumping through the venue. "You got him!" She cheerily notes to Air Raid before standing at the ready. The 80s roll on, this time with a tribute to the King of Earth Pop himself. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CBrWNbjw3RA Sanguine's moves are all clearly stolen from MJ, drogging her tailrotors along the floor and gliding along with fingers pressed to the junction of her medical crest, as if it were some classy fedora. Swinging hips, spinning, a few stuck stances, and then even a bit of Thriller with the arms overhead, a lunge, drawing up to a full stance and then....the lean, all within the tolerances of her ankle actuators, of course. The finale is a bit more audacious and crosses genres into break dancing. Sanguine's rotors unfurl and as they start to spin she falls backwards so that the torque whips her around instead. Spinning isn't the hard part, it's the getting back up... Combat: Sanguine compares her Agility to 70: Failure :( ...And it doesn't quite work. Instead of back onto her feet, Sanguine just manages to save the move. Still, no one died. And that's the measure of a successful dance move. "WE CAN'T STOP! WE WON'T STOP!" Blaster is barely keeping himself in Robot Mode with all the music that is bumping through himself and the speakers attached to the stage. He's barely keeping it together, personally. He's actually dancing around at the DJ Booth in between contestants and then some. He's really having too much fun. It is written all over his faceplate. "Alright, my mechas, this is it. The FINAL COUNTROUND!" Blaster backspins one of the records on the turntables in front of him and gets to fist pumping in the air like he's been possessed by the spirit of Arsenio Hall. "Let's tear this mother muffler DOWN!" Round Three: Make It Count. Jazz is a bit disappointed in his performance last round but it does not matter. It was technically difficult. Rumble gives a surprising 2nd account for himself. Who knew Decepticons could appreciate music? Americon and Air Raid fight and both perform adequately but not up to what they were going for. Sanguine gives an homage to the terran King of Pop. Very brave. "You go girl!" He mutters "Hope she skips the whole crotch grabbing it might become awkward." For his final number, Jazz decides to heat up the dance floor...literally. He walks over to Sanguine and offers his hand guiding her onto the dance floor. Yes a little duo for the last dance. He nods for the beginning of VEM DANCAR KUDURO by Lucenzo feat Big Blaster (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f9aMmSzIHnI) As the music starts, Jazz shifts into Latino gear! Small quick steps back and forth with speed and precision. Spins both are moving with as much synch as possible. Jazz did pull this on Sanguine at the last minute. Hope the crowd enjoys the show. Combat: Jazz sets his defense level to Protected. Combat: Jazz compares his Agility to 85: Failure :( Sanguine is smoking a little. "...That was foolish." She notes while folding her rotors back. But she doesn't get to rest for long before Jazz is sweeping the doctor back onto the stage. Fortunately, there's no flying involved in this number, just a lot of footwork. Sanguine does her best to keep up with Jazz, mirroring his moves and giving the other Autobot plenty of opportunity to show off. She makes better use of her tailrotors this time, clicking at the appropriate moments in the song to punctuate her moves. Combat: Sanguine compares her Agility to 70: Success! Rumble looks over at Outrun, open contempt and dismay on his face, he motions to Outrun to come on down, knowing that he wouldn't DARE. Rumble steps back up on stage as...Kris Kross starts playing 'Jump, Jump' He does. Rumble puts his arms up bouncing, getting the crowd more into it, shifting from side to side with an occasional twist. As he glares over to the Autobots, Rumble pauses, the music switches, ~~When I move, you move just like that. When I move, you move~~ He raises his arms, rocking those shoulders from side to side. Suddenly he clobbers the ground, "STAND UP!" Bam, he repeats the move, following with the song, and incidentally the video "STAND UP!" Bam. Rumble shuffles backwards, his head in perfect timing with the music, his head down, with a hand before his face. Why it's his thumb and forefinger making a big "L".... Combat: Rumble compares his Firepower to 85: Success! Americon frowns as he fails to outdance Air Raid! And yet, Air Raid also fails to outdance him!? He's not sure how that happened, but he just shrugs at the Aerialbot. "Eh. Well, seems I have to make UP THE DIFFERENCE AND GET DOWN LIKE... KID ROCK!" And that's when Kid Rock's American Bad Ass kicks in. Americon struts about the dance floor, playing to the crowd, and occasionally stopping to flip off the Autobots. Jazz gets flipped off, Sanguine gets flipped off, and Air Raid even suffers the indignity of having Americon point at his waist line at the "Suck my d---" part. Though it's not actually at his d--- because Americon doesn't actually understand what that is. He's either going to look like a badass or come off like a total poseur! Combat: Americon compares his Agility to 90: Failure :( POSEURRR Air Raid is diggin' Sanguine's moves, even if she stumbles near the end. Jazz comes in to bring out the spice. "Yeah! Tear it up!" He shakeshakeshakes it on the sidelines again, unable to keep still, ailerons twitching. There goes Rumble, who seems to be on fire tonight. Hrrrrn. Then Americon. "ARGH!" Raid is OFFENDED by the gesture! "That's cheating!" Somehow. When his turn comes up again, he hops back on stage and starts off with the Wu Tang move, shifting to the Aunt Jackie and eventually, shake ya tailfeather. http://youtu.be/wN99Luavlos Combat: Air Raid compares his Agility to 80: Success! Outrun is not the kind of mech to back down from a challenge. He leaps from the stands and lands directly in front of Rumble. "You call that dancing? Looks like convulsions to me. Soundwave would die un shame if he was here... here's a prefect dance for you!" Outrun starts dancing : http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_xaI3qmQMGo Combat: Outrun compares his Agility to Rumble's Agility: Success! Rumble raises an eyebrow at Outrun. If nothing else, the odd dance causes him to feel awkward and probably threw him off his groove. He's not the only one. About fifty of the crowd, at their rowdiest suddenly stop, and look confused. Blaster brings the music to a somewhat low volume, now that everything is wrapping up. He backspins one of those records on his turntables and turns his attention to the light up board that's directly behind him. "Alright mechs, let's see what ya' workin' with!" The board flickers to life and sets about with the FINAL SCORES. Rumble 240 Air Raid 150 Sanguine 140 Americon 100 Jazz 90 With the scores tallied up, Blaster spins back around to look at all the contestants. "Sadly..." Blaster is not above being somewhat bias in his commentary, "Rumblestealsithome." Blaster's vocal inflection is not as high as it was. And there may be a couple of 'Boo.mp3' sound effects echoing in the background. "Followed by Air Rizzle and Sangyonce!" Blaster makes sure their names are vocalized a lot louder. It is somewhere in the middle of the speakers exploding with FINALE CONFETTI that he realizes that there is still dancing going on and he can't help himself. "That's it for the dance competition, folks! But don't let that stop ya' from hittin' the floor and shakin' /somebody's/ groove thang! This party ain't gotta' stop 'til they kick us out the spot! EVERYBODY ON THE FLOOR!" Blaster whoop-whoops and backspins another record to signify FREE DANCE. Or something. Party on. "Oh is it too hard for you!" The autobot speedster grins evilly at the little con. "Let me show you how you look on a dancing floor!" http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lBT3CrE-VmM "PHEW!" Air Raid slumps back in the nearest chair and folds his arms, surveying the score. "Well I didn't expect that! Yo Rumble, next time use your FEET!" Jazz cheers for his fellow Autobots "Yeah good going guys. Told ya it was not hopeless. Just listen to the crowd...They loved every minute of it. That and the effort makes it all worthwhile." Rumble jerks his thumb over to his partner in crime, Frenzy. "Me an him, we're going to level this place." He pauses, "AFFER THE PARTY!" He may get inebriated and do it early, but hell it's a party, such things are temporary. He looks back to Americon, "You're officially bettern Jazz now! Let's see some more fireworks and BLOW THIS PLACE UP!" "BAH!" Americon cries. "AIR RAID CHEATED!" He throws down his mic which he wasn't holding until now, and stomps off. Americon runs back over, turns into bird mode, and fires rockets everywhere! BOOM BOOM BOOM Sanguine throws her arms around Air Raid as he settles back. "Congratulations!" She offers him before pulling back and waving to the crowd. "Bronze is a lovely alloy." The doctor notes. Sanguine waves to Jazz. "Thanks for the assist!" Rumble steps forward to Jazz, his hands behind his back... Jazz nods and smiles to the Sanguine "Good going doc, glad to have been of service." Rumble says simply, "You suck.", drops the mic he stole from Blaster's table and walks off.